Usually edible plant structures, such as fruits and vegetables are very susceptible for deterioration and discoloration after harvest and during storage. The fresh fruits or vegetables are even more susceptible for deterioration when the fresh fruit or vegetable is sliced or peeled.
The appealing look of fresh fruits and vegetables is rapidly lost due to the spoilage caused by bacteria and discoloration caused by oxidation.
Various attempts have been made to increase the shelf life and storage life of edible fresh fruits and vegetables. Control over micro organism has been attained through various methods such as freezing, cooking, drying and dehydration. These methods, however alter the texture of the fruits and vegetables and they are not any more considered as fresh plant structures.
In order to maintain the texture of the vegetable or fruit as well as the freshness several chemical solutions have been disclosed for treatment of the plant structures.
Treatment with carboxylic acid has been used to decrease bacterial contamination from the treated surfaces. Similarly coppersulfate pentahydrate and hydrogenperoxide are known to decrease bacterial contamination.
The use of sulfite is widely known in the art of treating fresh fruits and vegetables to avoid discoloration. However, sulfite compounds usually leave residual taste and moreover they have postulated to have certain health risks.
Use of organic acids, such as citric acid and ascorbic acid is also known, but the acid baths as currently known seem to be of limited value and maintain the freshness only for a short time period.
L-cysteine has been suggested to be a potential anti-browning substance, but it obviously leaves residual taste.
There is clearly a need for a safe, easy and cost effective method to maintain the freshness of fruits and vegetables. The present invention therefore is directed to solve the problems of the previously disclosed methods.